dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Vignettes
Vignettes are a type of Curio in Don't Starve Together. They can be acquired through daily or randomly timed drops, through event Chests (either purchased through the Shop or earned by leveling up) or weaved with Spools. Vignettes can be viewed and equipped through the Curio Cabinet. Vignettes are used to reskin the loading screens. Multiple Vignettes can be selected so that the player can have a variety of preferred loading screens. Forge Collection Maxwell Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Maxwell' Maxwell's extended reign on the Nightmare Throne altered him in ways that are not yet fully understood. He continues to rely heavily on his tome, the Codex Umbra, as a result. Merm Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Merm' Merms inhabited the marshes of The Constant long before humans, and will probably exist long after. Pig King Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Pig King' Legend has it the Pig King and his followers left their home long ago to rule freely in The Constant. Wickerbottom Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Wickerbottom' Delightfully, Ms. Wickerbottom has found her passion for the written word has only deepened as the years go by. Any knowledge committed to paper becomes impervious to the brain fogs of age, you know! Wigfrid Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Wigfrid' The valor and confidence of a Valkyrie didn't always come naturally to Wigfrid. She cultivated her strength and persona over many years through sheer force of will. Willow Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Willow' Willow always regarded being brought to The Constant as a new beginning. It allowed her to leave everything behind, after all. Webber Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Webber' Webber could have easily seen his unique predicament as an affliction or a curse. Instead, he's chosen to view it as a second chance, and one that he fully intends not to waste. Wendy Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Wendy' Wendy clings fiercely to the grief over her sister's death, for fear that moving on would cause Abigail's memory to fade. Wolfgang Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Wolfgang' Whether in troupes or troops, Wolfgang has always thrived on the spirit of camaraderie. He considers the day he joined the survivors to be the moment his luck finally took a turn for the better. Magmatic Assembly Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Magmatic Assembly' Battlemaster Pugna draws great pleasure in subjecting combatants to the whims of his Battlearena forged of stone and fire. The Magmatic Automaton Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy The Magmatic Automaton' Furnace WX78 can't wait to incinerate. The Forge Saga Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy The Forge Saga' To escape the fiery Forge, our Survivors must triumph in battle against Battlemaster Pugna's fearsome champions. Winter Collection Winter's Feast Bearger Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Distinguished Grumpy Bearger' Deafening roars fill the air with no hint of cessation, Who dares disturb Bearger's sweet hibernation? Winter's Feast Moose-Goose Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Distinguished Jolly Goose/Moose' A large plump goose sounds fit for a feast, Unless you're the meal for the terrible beast. Winter's Feast Deerclops Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Distinguished The Eye That Roams' The night seemed dead 'fore the sound broke the hush. There! Something doth stir in the thick underbrush. THOMP, THOMP, CLOMP, CLOMP, sound its footsteps together, Then you sight the clumped fur, the thin legs like black leather. Its eye trains on yours in a horrid red glow, ...How swift might you flee through the knee-deep snow? Winter's Feast Dragonfly Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Distinguished Winter's Feastfly' Whilst lava burns hot in the cold winter night, The Feastfly takes wing in a most fervid flight. Snowfallen Collection Feasting Wolfgang Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Feasting Wolfgang' "A mighty Winter's Feast makes Wolfgang even mightier!" Snowfallen Wilson Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Snowfallen Wilson' "Science says I'll be nipping at your nose." Wrapping Webber Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Wrapping Webber' "We're super excited to watch everyone open the presents we got them." Merrymaker Collection Frosted Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Frosted' When the air grows colder and snow covers the ground, a gingerbread village can sometimes be found. A Fanciful Feast Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy A Fanciful Feast' The food is prepared, the table is set, Gather round for a feast that you won't soon forget. Year of the Varg Collection Critters Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Critters' It was once thought that the beasts of the Constant were too wild and ferocious to be tamed. As it turns out, all any critter needs to make friends is a bit of love. Victorian Collection Aristocrat Wickerbottom Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Aristocrat Wickerbottom' It's a well-known fact that a group of crows is called a "murder". It is a lesser known fact that they hold crow funerals. Billy and Mumsy Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Billy and Mumsy' "Always hold the board steady. Remember, a sharp knife is safer than a dull one. Don't forget." Blacksmith Winona Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Blacksmith Winona' The clank of hammers is music to the blacksmith's ears. The smell of coal, a sweet perfume. Chimney Sweep Wes Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Chimney Sweep Wes' There are few more satisfying feelings in life than knowing one's work is done for the day. Fur Trader Woodie Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Fur Trader Woodie' After many days in the woods, it can be difficult to distinguish oneself from that which they hunt. Mourning Weeds Wendy Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Mourning Weeds Wendy' Wendy finds a strange comfort in elaborate mourning rituals. It takes the guesswork out of grieving. Street Peddler Willow Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Street Peddler Willow' Sometimes in the cold and bitter night, one might imagine fantastical visions in the blaze of a lit match. Hallowed Nights Collection Mad Science Wilson Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Mad Science Wilson' Knowledge can consume the mind to feed the soul. And consume the soul to feed the mind. Supernatural Wendy Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Supernatural Wendy' She can't escape her monomaniacal obsession with death. Neither can you. Woeful Willow Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Woeful Willow' Woeful Willow took an axe. Gave a tree forty whacks. Year of the Pig King Collection Elite Pigs Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Elite Pigs' The Pig King's four elite warriors give half their winnings to those poor unfortunate pigs with no mud to roll in. Shorts Collection Tree's A Crowd Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Tree's A Crowd' When prickly pines go on the attack, you can count on the Constant's own lumberjack. Possessions Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Possessions' Wortox always loved a good prank, until the day things went too far... Next of Kin Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Next of Kin' Winona never gave up hope that she'd see her sister again... But time can change people. Memories of Home Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Memories of Home' Warly will never give up hope that he'll see the sweet smile of his dear Maman again. Lunar Roots Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Lunar Roots' When Wormwood begins to feel too lonely, he knows he can always go back to his roots. From the Ashes Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy From the Ashes' Willow's childhood was cold and dark. Until something sparked inside her. A Romp in the Swamp Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy A Romp in the Swamp' Though some folks might think the swamp's no place to be, our little friend Wurt would kindly disagree. Other Vignettes Gnarwail Attack Loading Screen.png|'Woven - Classy Gnarwail Attack' The sea poses many dangers, one must always be prepared for rough waters. Trivia * The first Vignettes were introduced in the first season of The Forge event. * The description for the Woeful Willow vignette is a reference to the rhyme associated with Lizzie Borden. vi:Vignettes Category:Curios